<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guidance by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931402">Guidance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' DnB [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angels, Bonding, Books, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Romance, Fate &amp; Destiny, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legends, M/M, Mentioned blood and violence, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Strangers to Lovers, Talking, Travel, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, and ranboo!!, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno becomes a legend and Dream helps him get there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' DnB [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if I need to add a tag, feel free to tell me. -anon Jams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tunnels burrowed deeply into the walls. Ancient writing was carved from the floor to the ceiling, some were so old Phil couldn't even translate. Regardless, he held a rough idea in his head on where to go.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His steps echoed around him, and he could hear the squeals of spiders from far away. He stopped before an edge, holding his torch over it before allowing it to leave his grasp. It illuminated towards the floor of a ravine and he smiled softly at the sight of an ancient building below him. He hopped down, toward a block after the ledge. Then, continued his way down in a similar fashion. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He jumped from the last block and onto the roof of the building. As his feet touched the stone he felt a rush of energy pass through him. This was it.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There was a hole in the roof, he used that to get into the building.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Whispers echoed and then suddenly halted as Phil's feet touched the floor. He glanced around, spotting a torch on the wall, which he gladly took. The area he was in was well lit and empty. Around were four separate hallways, and he could hear noises from each.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Deciding to take an easier route, he headed towards hissing. May it be creepers or spiders, he figured it was better than a skeleton or a zombie.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The oddest part of it all so far was the condition of the walls. Most abandoned buildings were worn away by mobs or fellow travelers. But, this one seemed new. Freshly built and never touched. He dragged his hand along the stone for a moment and frowned a tad as questions filled his mind.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He slowed his steps as he approached a specific turn, peaking into the room. He gasped softly as he saw rows of books. He had no clue there was a library here! He walked inside and reached for a book, pleasantly and weirdly surprised to see no dust on the covers. The title was incomprehensible but the pages themselves were completely different. Phil found that the words would change as his eyes glanced them over, turning from ancient writing to any 1A the languages he spoke. It was never consistent, always a different tongue.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> By the end of a chapter, he was much more confused than answered. From what he could tell this was a diary, and if he had to guess after peaking into a few more on different shelves they were all diaries.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He moved on from the library then, huffing softly as he found himself in another large room. Though, this time there was a well in the middle. He pursed his lips and approached it, peering into the water. Within it, he could see his reflection peering back up at him. Then, it twisted into a path. Shock appeared on Phil's face and he stumbled back.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It wasn't that he didn't believe in magic, he considered himself good friends with a few witches and those of the supernatural. But, this was odd. And, it made him a tad more curious. He peaked back into the water, finding his reflection had come back. Then, he gazed around and spotted the hall he was told to go down, it being the only one with redstone dust on the ground. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Phil realized then that the redstone on the floor was the dirtiest he had seen the place. He crept down the hall, following what he could recall from the map. The further he walked the hotter it began to feel until he turned into a room.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Finding the source of the heat, he glanced beside himself towards the two lava wells beside him. Then, he looked up towards a short staircase. At the top was a spawner, containing what looked to be silverfish. He cringed at the idea of those little bugs and quickly made his way up, breaking the cage before too many could escape. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He squished those that did and allowed the rest to burrow into the walls and floor. Then, that left him with the main sight of the room.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A frame made of a material he had never seen before sat above a pool of lava. Phil examined it all closely, trying to find what it meant. Or, what he was supposed to do here. He crouched down, allowing his hand to brush the surface of the frame. It felt like glass, but it was also a cold contrast to the lava. He stood back up and pursed his lips. There were holes in each of the blocks on the frame, and as he thought it over, he had seen this somewhere before on one of the walls in that mineshaft. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He shrugged a bag off of his shoulders and pulled out an eye. He looked into it, admiring the shine for a moment. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One of the elders had bestowed it upon him as a gift when he was young, saying he had great things ahead of him. He brushed his thumb over it before bending down and placing it into one of the holes. Almost instantly he was knocked flat by some force of wind. He closed his eyes and flinched as heat burned his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then, just as suddenly, it was over. Almost like nothing had happened except once Phil looked. A figure floated over the center of the frame, just above it and the lava. It stared at him before speaking softly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Are you the peacemaker?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Phil simply stared in wonder. The person- or whatever it was before him stared back, the mask covering their face was rugged and beat. It was as though they've been fighting a battle they simply couldn't win.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm not sure, sorry Mate," he replied slowly, watching as they began to float towards him. They looped around, before dipping over him to stare at his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They stayed there long enough for Phil to grow uneasy but then they nodded. "Phil… the elders talk of you," they said, floating back to the middle of the frame. "They've prayed to me in mentions of your name, whispers of hope to a savior they want to bless," they folded their hands together, tapping them against his chest. "Do you think you're worthy of such a title? To be a savior?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Phil blinked. “I didn’t- I wasn’t even aware that that was happening,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before standing himself up. “Look, I just came here to find some secrets not, y’know, unlock some destiny. I’m not old enough for that yet,” he said, dusting off his jacket.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They laughed at the answer, and it was rather angelic. “You’re never too young in the eyes of fate,” they replied, “but I suppose I was expecting an answer of this sort. You’re a rather brave man, there’s already stories about you and you’re just barely seventeen,” he spun around excitedly, a change from the mysterious demeanor he held prior. “A wondrous youth! How marvelous! And, yet you told me no! I suppose you’ve no clue who I am?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Phil shrugged. “I never said no,” he said, “I said I’m not old enough.” He then looked around the room, furrowing his brows before shrugging again. “I’ve no clue who you are,” he agreed, “But judging from instincts I’d say you’re a spirit of sorts.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They laughed again, more humor in his tone, as though the answer was a joke. “A simple spirit could never dream of being comparable to me!” he exclaimed, wings fluttering in enjoyment. They were translucent and green, Phil just realized he had them. “My name has been lost to time, though I suppose the newer civilizations call me X. D.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Phil’s eyes widened suddenly, his breath hitching. “X… D. The- oh my,” he fell to his knees then. Not willingly by any means, but a force pulled him down. He stared up at them, eyes wide before they relaxed. “A god,” he said, “To think I have the honor of meeting one.” He smiled kindly, relaxed.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> X. stared at him again, silent. “You aren’t afraid? Everyone brave enough to lay their eyes upon me has lost that bravery the moment I spoke,” they said.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m not brave,” Phil said, forcing himself to once again stand. “I just tend to not be scared until I’m given a reason to be. You’ve been quite pleasant so far,” he looked at him, skating as he stood. The force relented and he sighed in relief before offering a hand towards the god. “I standby being too young, but in a year I’ll return for that destiny,” he said, grinning. “I promise that to you, is that alright?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> X. stared before grabbing Phil’s hand with his clawed one. “Don’t leave a god waiting,” he agreed, “Or you’ll regret it.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough for today,” Phil said, shutting the journal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” the twins whined, their eyes wide and full of betrayal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil chuckled looking at them fondly. “It’s time for bed,” he said, “I’ll read you more tomorrow night,” he said, standing up and placing the book onto the table beside his chair. He bent down and scooped both boys into his arms, laughing as they wiggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t fair, Dad!” Wilbur complained, gently punching his arm. “I wanna hear more! What happened with X.D.? What did they want you to do?” he tired himself out quickly, huffing as he hit his head against his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna hear more too!” Techno complained, kicking his feet some, but similarly, he gave up quickly and relaxed into Phil’s hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil nudged their room door open with his foot and walked in, placing the two down onto a bed. “You’re both getting heavy,” he huffed, stretching out his back before patting their heads. “Get some shut-eye, kiddos, we have a big day tomorrow,” he walked towards the door then, hearing shuffling as the two got under the covers to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night Dad,” Wilbur said, and Techno grumbled out an echo of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night y’both,” Phil replied gently, shutting the door to their room. He sighed, walking down the hall. Those two were trouble and he knew it, so he grabbed his journal off of the table and took it with him to his room. He didn't need them looking through it. Plus, he could hardly imagine how they'd react to seeing ancient writing and bloodstained pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He especially didn't want them to get their hands on the map, heavens know that'd only lead to trouble…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur pulled his ear away from the door, sending Techno a thumbs up before he retreated towards the bed. He climbed up and grinned wide as his brother laid out a paper between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad isn't gonna be happy once he finds out," Wilbur said, tracing the paper with his finger. "Are ya really gonna go and find this place? It might be dangerous," he said, looking at the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno nodded. "Of course I am! I wanna be an adventure like dad- I wanna go here first!" he grinned. "The stronghold decides fates- I wanna know mine," he pushed his glasses up, before looking over the sheet. "Once we're older I'll set out!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur clicked his tongue and then nodded. "Promise you'll tell me what you find," he said, "the truth of it." He held his pinkie towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both met eyes and Techno nodded, locking his pinkie with his. "Promise!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He set out at 22. Techno, by this point, had gathered a name for himself. He's defeated withers, he's saved villages from raids, but he's also caused a fair share of problems. From holding traders at sword point due to sketchy deals, to <em> intentionally </em> allowing zombies to turn villagers so he could save them for better deals. Of course, that last one hasn't been proven but it's likely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless, he finally set out on his dream journey early on a spring morning. His family caught him at the edge of town, all except Wilbur unaware of his plans. Though he was certain Phil was catching on- he wasn't that dumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Big T," Tommy gently punched his arm, laughing softly as Techno ruffled his hair. "Be careful out there! I'm expecting presents once you get back," he said, his wings fluttering. "<em> If </em>you get back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo gently bumped him on the head. "Don't talk like that!" he huffed before smiling gently at Techno. "Be safe. We're gonna miss you at home," he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno smiled at the kids, a slight upturn of the lips but it meant the world to them. "I'll bring ya both back something if I remember," he promised. "Just don't kill each other while I'm gone- and don't let <em> Tubbo </em> kill you either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed and moved off to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil approached, looking up at Techno with tears in his eyes. "Look at you!" he beamed, "heading out on your first big adventure, gods do I feel old…" He rubbed his eyes and held a bag up towards Techno. "I packed a lunch for ya, and a few potions. Come back safe, kiddo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno took the bag and allowed Phil to hug him gently. "I'll be fine, Dadza," he promised, patting his back gently. Then, he pulled away. Phil rubbed his eyes again as he walked to join Tommy and Ranboo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was the last one. He looked up at Techno with a slight smile. "Finally leaving us, huh?" he asked, reaching a hand out and resting it on Techno's shoulder. "I hope you don't die." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same to you," Techno said, shrugging the hand off his shoulder before offering him a grin. "I'll make sure to tell you all about it once I'm back," he promised, watching as Wilbur's lips twitched up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left shortly after that. His family waved him off with smiles and encouragement until he was out of sight. Then, he was on his own. He pulled a map out of his pocket, grinning at it. It wasn't the same one from years ago, but it was just about exact aside from being on newer paper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at his wrist and at the small compass that was built into a bracelet he wore. Then, he began off in the direction of the stronghold. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He traveled for hours until the sun was high above him and beating down against the breeze and shade of the trees. It hardly bothered him, he was part piglin, but sadly he did get exhausted like everyone else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resting below a tree, he finally decided to have some lunch. He opened the bag Phil gave him, taking out an apple happily before spotting something odd. He reached in and grabbed… A book? He furrowed his brows and took a bite of the apple as he examined the cover before seeing the name "Phil Craft" engraved into the leather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened and he nearly threw the book in surprise. Even though he had gotten ahold of the map and started exploring like his father, he had <em> never </em> actually touched the journal. Not once in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt sacred, like something he was never worthy to behold. But… now it was there, weighed in his hands. He hesitantly opened the cover as he nibbled the fruit, taking in words he had never read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ancient text lined the pages, some things he couldn't understand but others he had picked up as he traveled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding to flip to a random page, he paused as he saw his name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "My latest nether trip was a new experience, definitely different from my usual ones. I met these twin toddlers, they seemed insistent on following me." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I started to refer to them by names. Wilbur seemed to like his, but the other decidedly wanted to go by Techno. I'm sure I must've accidentally said the word but he enjoys it and I can't deny him a name he likes." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno laughed softly. Not that he could recall that, but he heard stories that he was a bit of a bossy child. It wasn't like Phil kept that fact a secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued reading the page, laughing at some entries and feeling oddly nostalgic in ones that he could vaguely remember Phil telling him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finished lunch he put the book and empty bag into his backpack. Then, he continued onwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how far away the entrance to the mineshaft was. It was easy to find his way inside, climbing his way down a broken staircase descent and into the abandoned mines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The echoes of ghosts lingered in the air, if you listened closely you could hear the sound of minors working, their picks hitting against the old stone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He navigated his way through until he reached a ledge. His eyes were able to see through the dark without a need for light, quite frankly it was one of his more abused traits growing up. Phil had gotten scared by him and Wilbur a handful of times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to climb down, carefully stepping from withered block to block. It was old, much older than it had been in Phil's stories. He hopped off the wall and onto the roof of the building, feeling a rush of energy fill his body. It wasn't something he contained however, it was more comparable to a group of spirits pushing through his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shivered and hopped through the hole in the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him much longer to find the hallway with the redstone dust than he'd like to admit, but the layout <em> surely </em>had changed! Or, at least the ancient building had grown more, well, ancient. It was harder to navigate by noises like Phil had and it wasn't like there was a map. He only had the one that led him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, whatever. He had found it and he felt relieved by that alone, walking through the halls until he found the room with the frame. He felt anticipation fill his gut as he ascended the stairs, shrugging his bag off his shoulders. Once at the top he pulled out an eye of ender from his bag. They were a rarity to come across, mainly because few knew how to make them. He was glad he found a trader who did on one of his trips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He crouched down and placed an eye into the hole on the frame, grinning wide. The air rushed against his face, blistering heat unaffecting him but he closed his eyes regardless and stood himself up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he reopened them he was met by the same figure his father described. But, instead of rendering Techno speechless, the god seemed frozen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm," the piglin said after a minute. "Hi," he waved slightly, his ears flicking once in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flinched back, hands coming up to grip each other and tap against his chest. "Heavens are you an angel?" They asked, tilting their head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Afraid not," Techno replied, chuckling awkwardly. "I'm not dead yet, and don't intend on being anytime soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They floated over towards him slowly, circling him before floating above him and looking at his face. They stared for quite a while. "Techno Craft… ah. I remember that name, a young spirit was born from an adventurer with that surname," they nodded and floated back. "Philza, the angel of death. What a cruel name for someone so kind," they chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno nodded. "You blessed him to that fate," he stated, stepping forward slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I simply followed the lead of destiny. There's similarly something big being destined to you, young one. A fate similar to your father," they tilted their head down, looking into the lava. "It's a great role to play."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned cheekily. "I'm happy to have a big role, just means I'm closer to being the main character of a story to be told," he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Confident, aren't you?" They asked. "Don't you know who I am?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno felt a rush of pressure fall onto himself, his breath hitched but he stayed standing. He put himself into a lifting stance, bending his knees a bit due to the force. "I know who you are. It's written on that face of yours- or mask?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The force relented instantly and the god flinched back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"X. D. My father told me the story of how he met you, though many have just passed it off as a made-up fairytale," he explained, relaxing his stance back to normal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god stared at him, looking him up and down before an amused laugh left him. "You certainly are like him! But, you seem more confident. Are you sure this is a fate you wish to lead? Are you sure you're ready?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not ready," Techno answered, shrugging. "At least, I'm not sure if I am. Fate is such a mystery, so who's to know if I'll ever truly be ready for my destiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god nodded before offering him a clawed hand. "Then I shall lead you. I will provide a guide to your fate, the title you will be known by in the legends told," he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno nodded and grabbed the hand without hesitation. Suddenly, his vision became full of multiple locations, a mental map to guide him through the world and to his goal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gripped the hand harder, feeling claws digging into his skin as he took in the last scene. An abandoned building with a statue inside. It was stained red in sacrifice and Techno found horror in what he may have to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a moment he opened his eyes, gasping as he sat up. His hands felt the stone that was flat beneath him. He shook slightly, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of him before he relaxed. He lifted his hands to his eyes, examining the backs of them. Bandages wrapped around his hands, and it looked like they did a good job patching him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around the room, finding the god had vanished. Well, he thought so until he heard footsteps echoing in the halls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After standing and making sure he could walk, he grabbed his backpack, which was a bit heavier, and snuck his way outside. He followed the noise of walking to a library, where he saw a shadow dip into a row of shelves. He crept over and peaked into the row, finding a green hooded figure examining the shelves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're awake," he said, trailing his hand over a book before pulling off the shelf and putting it into his satchel. "That's good. We should probably get going soon, it'll take a while to get to the shrine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno frowned some. "Heh? Who are you?" he asked. He stepped back as the man's head turned, revealing a mask on his face with a smiley face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name's Dream. I was called here to be your guide," he said simply. "What, were you expecting to just know where to go? The god can't do much other than be ominous and stupid," he gestured vaguely up and flinched as a book flew off the shelf. "Anyways, you're Techno, right? If not I traveled two days for nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno huffed slightly. "I- I am. I'm Techno," he nodded. Then, he glanced the man over. His clothes suggested he lives in the forest, many people take inspiration from the fairy myths when they do. From the not wearing shoes to the hooded cloak that only reached down his arms, it all gave him away. "What do you mean guide? Can't you just give me a map?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope," Dream said, popping the word. "I don't have one. X. D. gives me directions and I lead, sort of like a walking map," he explained. "I've gathered up food and water into your backpack, it should last the trip. I've also grabbed a few books so you can learn about your role." He patted his satchel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno stared at him, his eyes narrowing. "Listen Dream, I don't travel with people," he stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't either but it's not like I have a choice," he bit back, pointing backward. "So suck it up, punk. Let's go," he turned on his heels and began his way out of the library. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno growled quietly before following after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was morning. Techno could tell just from the slight chill. But, the rising sun was also a good indicator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two had begun walking as soon as they got out of the mine shaft. Dream explained in their exit that the shrine, which he had decided to call it because calling it the sacrificial statue sounded grim, was far off in a distant mountain biome. Normally they'd nether travel to get there, but for some odd reason, it wouldn't work in the case of the biome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno, finding the silence with the stranger a tad uncomfortable, decided to be nosy. They entered a plains biome, the smell of grass and flowers filling the air. "You said you were called on, right? I'm assuming it was by X. D."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream nodded. "You'd be right," he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, are you like… An underling for them or something?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream hummed softly. "I wouldn't say that," he answered. "He's… I don't know. My mom prayed to him when she was younger and I came along shortly after," he said, looking up. "I've been able to hear him in my head cause of that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno nodded. "So you're like a… creation of his? A child of God?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A laugh left the man and he rubbed on his mask where his eye would be. "A child of God? That's great!" he wheezed softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno found some entertainment in the way he laughed. "I meant- I meant <em> literally </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Dream went serious. "I'm no child of his," he stated. "The most I hold in common with him is the mask, and that's just cause I think it looks cool." He crossed his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Techno nodded and then shrugged. "I think it looks stupid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one asked you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon came and they found themselves resting by a river. Dream had dipped his feet and Techno enjoyed relaxing in the sand. His cape was discarded in the grass a bit away to avoid said sand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what's your story?" Dream asked, messing with the mask in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had removed it for a breather, and Techno was too lazy to disrespect his privacy. "My dad says me and my brother were following him around in the nether and he adopted us once he learned we had no family," he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream nodded. "Right. Guess that explains the ears than," he said. "You're a Piglin hybrid?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep," he answered, bringing a hand up to brush his ear. "I could get rid of them if I wanted but I enjoy the more monstrous vibe," he said, "it gets people to leave me alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Dream release a small chuckle. "Yeah? I get it," he said, putting the mask back on before falling back into the sand. “Too bad for you, I think the ears look nice on you,” he said snickering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you a flatterer,” he said huffing. "Do you have any features you tend to hide? Outside of the hearing voices thing?" he asked, tracing over the outline of a cloud with his finger. “You look like the type to hide things like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream huffed. "No. I don't," he answered. "And, if I do, it's none of your business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A day had passed and the two found themselves making camp at the edge of the plains and a dark wood forest. Sitting at the fire, they could hear the distant sound of rattling bones and zombie groans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire was a good contrast from the cold, though Techno had always been called a natural heater so it didn’t bother him much. He had been skimming through books as Dream cooked food for them. Honestly, he was having fun trying to decode the language used in the diaries, managing to make out a few keywords about the myth he was reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soldier from thousands of years ago was known for his accuracy in stopping wars by killing the ones he felt would start them. In return for this, he gained a cult following from people who believed he was some sort of blessed man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gained a title before he died, some addressing him as the peaceful demon, due to how terrifying he could be in order to bring peace to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He had another name,” Dream said softly, handing him a steak as he looked over his shoulder. “Once he died his hometown dedicated a statue to him, it was <em> meant </em> to be as a memorial for his bravery throughout the years, but instead he developed his own… I don’t wanna say religion, more like… people thought if they provided a sacrifice to the statue, he’d protect their homes in spirit,” he sat by him and shrugged, lifting his mask a bit and nibbling off his food. “They started calling him the blood god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno put the book down with a small nod. “Sounds like a cult,” Techno said, chuckling softly before he took a bite off of his food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” Dream shrugged. “It definitely sounds sinister,” he looked up towards the sky. “It’s weird to think about him… Some people think he was some bad guy, others view him as a saint…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like my dad,” Techno snickered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream hummed. “Who’s your dad?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno glanced up towards the stars and traced an outline in them. “The Angel of Death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream sputtered, nearly dropping his food. “Wh- Philza?!” he asked, looking at him. “<em> The </em>Philza? The one who saved the end? The one who tamed dragons and gained a pair of wings?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s him,” Techno nodded. “A strange man, but he’s certainly kind. I think his name fits,” he shrugged and took another bite off his food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream scrambled to grab his satchel after eating his steak as fast as he could. Honestly, Techno was finding the whole situation pretty funny. He grabbed it, pulling out a book he left in it and flipping through the pages. “He- <em> wow </em> ,” he skimmed the pages before stopping on one. “He’s <em> so cool </em>.” He traced the page. “He’s the reason endermen haunt the overworld, but he’s also the reason they’re so peaceful up here- unless provoked,” he beamed. “He’s… awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno laughed softly. “Yep. I know,” he nodded, “He used to tell me and my brother stories when we were young,” he then grabbed his backpack, pulling out the journal from it. “This was his original adventure journal,” he said, holding it towards Dream. “You wanna look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream stared before taking it gently, opening the cover. “You… wow,” he breathed, tracing the page gently. “This is- this is so cool,” he laughed softly. “Can I, like, just read this? Would you mind if I held onto it for the night?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” he answered, “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was enjoyable. Techno found himself having fun with the conversations Dream kept letting out of his mouth. Late that night the two decided to keep a journal of their own, having made one themselves fairly easily and quickly. It was… actually really fun recalling the day and things they spotted along the way. It was nice to have a friend, though Techno wouldn't <em> verbally </em>say that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They managed to get through the dark wood forest before the afternoon, they were just lucky it wasn't huge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered a flower forest immediately outside. It was pretty, and Techno mentally marked the area. Tubbo would enjoy it, and maybe if he and Tommy ever want to set off he could tell them this was here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream picked a few flowers while they were there, weaving them together unskillfully and making an ugly attempt at a crown. Poor flowers… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You aren't very good at that," Techno said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Dream huff. "Can you do better?" he asked, crossing his arms after placing the crown on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno grinned a bit and picked a few, carefully and skillfully weaving them together. He had a crown quickly <em> and </em>it was much better than Dream's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Why," he said, and Techno could tell his eyes narrowed, "why do you know how to make those."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno shrugged and knocked Dream's off his head along with his hood, placing his own on top. "I like giving gifts to people. I learned how to make them so I could give some to my brother." He pulled back and smiled. Blonde hair. It was slightly blonde and <em> lovely </em> at sight. Techno didn’t stare too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream was silent for a moment before he gently touched the crown, snickering. "Man, you <em> don't </em> look like the soft type," he nudged him gently and turned, grabbing his crown off the ground. "Can you show me how you make them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't see why not," he agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent a few hours in the afternoon working on that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dream did finally get the hang of it, he put the crown he made onto Techno's head. "There. We're even now," he said, a grin in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around and touched each discarded flower, watching as they sunk back into the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno stared at the sight, smiling slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of days had passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They managed to get to the edge of a mountain biome within the week, the sun just barely dipping in the sky, climbing up the base and to a flat ledge in the middle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream had become more comfortable around Techno and vice versa, however, the masked boy still refused to admit he had powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look. If I jump off that ledge, hypothetically speaking, would you be able to save me?" Techno asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream rolled his eyes. His mask had been discarded on a whim because he was "tired of the fact Techno couldn't watch him be annoyed". The bonus to that was Techno got to admire the green eyes everytime they rolled, and Dream didn’t seem to mind looking at his either. "Hypothetically speaking, you'd be dead," he stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno clicked his tongue gently before taking a step backward towards the ledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno," Dream warned, almost as though he were talking to a cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno pivoted quickly and took off. From behind him, he could hear Dream following but the man wasn't quick enough to catch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno closed his eyes and leaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he fell, he waited for him. His eyes closed as the wind rushed around him. It was comforting in some way, being held by the warmer spring air as he descended to a likely death if the other decided to prove him wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he soon found himself being grabbed by a pair of arms and shot back up before being placed upon the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had his footing the arms were removed. He spun around just in time to catch Dream before he fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a fucking asshole," Dream wheezed, gripping his arms gently. "Couldn't let me have, like, a big moment where I revealed my powers?" he shook as he tried to stand straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno snickered. "Nope. And, judging by this you don't use them much anyway," he said, snickering. "Do you have wings?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed. "Sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not going to elaborate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met Dream's glare and he already knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to the shrine after a week of climbing and walking. The building it was in was rundown and old- the lingering smell of blood and dust littered the air as they walked in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stared up at the shrine before looking down at the engravement in the stone beneath it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Blade" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them found humor in the name, snickering as they examined the statue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So… what do I do now?" Techno asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream shrugged. "No clue. Did you find any hints in those books?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both searched the building. Though, there was a bit of a rush so they could leave the place. The smell was giving Dream a headache and Techno just felt like he didn't want to be there much longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned to the statue, Techno pursed his lips before looking up at it again. He examined it for a while before gently touching the sword it held. A sudden wave of voices shouted into his ears. He flinched back in surprise and tried to block it all out. It was so much at once, it was overwhelming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Techno!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the call of his friend before swiftly passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A single light in a pitch-black void.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Techno stared at the face before him, his eyes locked in with the man. A scarred soldier who had fought all his life to keep his loved ones safe. A man who lived a gentle life but committed countless murders for the sake of peace and happiness.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They both held a sword. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Techno gave him a nod and the soldier smiled before releasing the blade.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno woke up, his eyes blinking as shades of blue filled his vision. The sky was above him, no longer a building. He sat up, looking around. A sword laid beside him on the ground, though it seemed to have just been placed there. He grabbed it gently and felt voices fill his head again, but now they were a bit more coherent as they weren’t prayers for the soldier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, they were worried thoughts and whispers about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank the elders you’re up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder, spotting Dream. He had his backpack- he must have run to get supplies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I worry you?” Techno asked, a teasing grin filling his face. “Sorry though, if I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream noticed the sword and sighed softly. “So you found it then, the mantel,” he said, gesturing to the weapon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno shrugged. “I suppose,” he answered, “Though I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do. I don’t have many people who need things from me quite yet.” He stood up, holding the blade out before watching it disappear from his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let's start off like this,” Dream said, putting the bag down and holding out his hand. “I’m Dream, the guardian of navigation. I’ll be your personal guide to starting your new job as a legend- if you want.” <br/><br/>Techno looked him over and grinned. “I’d love for you to be my guide, Dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to a village, one of those smaller ones that are hard to spot in the mountains. They rented an inn for the night, both nearly immediately crashing on the same bed- the one that was closest to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream took his mask off before nuzzling his face against the covers. “This is… the biggest relief I’ve ever had,” he groaned into the sheets, before turning his head to face Techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The piglin looked at him with a small chuckle. “Agreed,” he said, watching as Dream brought a hand over to brush hair out of his eyes and back behind his ears. He’d have to redo his braids at some point- though maybe he could teach Dream how to do it for him instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a kiss get pressed to his cheek and a purr left him, making Dream chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the second biggest relief I’ve had,” he laughed as Techno wrapped an arm around him. But, he grew red as Techno bumped his nose against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that the third?” he asked, gaining a breathy wheeze from the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years passed since Techno had been home. He walked through the woods, crunching sticks and laughing as he conversed with Dream. They held hands as they went, showing off with little tricks just to make each other laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reached the outskirts of the village, Techno paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is it. Are you sure you wanna come with me to meet them?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream nodded. “Of course! I wanna meet Philza,” he stated, not giving room for argument as he began to walk ahead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno snickered and followed after him, grinning loosely as they walked around the edge of town and to a slightly bigger house- it looks like they extended in the time Techno had been gone… They walked to the front door, Techno taking the liberty to knock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouting could be heard before the door slammed open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello- oooh,” the boy who answered trailed off at the sight of Techno, his jaw going slack in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Techno asked, tilting his head. “Man- you’ve grown too much since I last saw ya. Nice to know Tubbo didn’t kill ya though,” he joked, smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sputtered and then slammed the door on them, though they could hear surprised yelling right inside. Names and jumbled words. He reopened the door like nothing happened, smiling cooly but he couldn’t hide his excitement. “Techno! Big man, it’s been so long!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technooooo!” Ranboo teleported behind Tommy, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. “You’re home! You’re alive!” he exclaimed, grinning ecstatically. “Come in- Tommy why are you blocking the door,” he pulled the boy aside and Techno was glad to see they haven’t changed much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let Dream walk in before him and followed. The two boys stared at the new guy in surprise before immediately whispering to each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno led him to the living room, where eyes were quickly on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look who finally decided to show up,” Wilbur huffed, “You missed the birth of your nephew asshole,” he stated, flipping him off. A small baby sat in his lap, messing with his hoodie strings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno’s eyes widened. “Heh?! You had a kid?” he asked, pausing as he heard someone’s throat clear. He gazed to the couch and heard Dream’s breath hitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wil, don’t give him a hard time. Y’know he would have been here if he could have,” Phil said, smiling fondly from Wilbur and towards Techno. “Welcome home, Techno. I hope ya both had a safe trip here,” he nodded his head towards Dream, who tensed under his gaze and grabbed Techno’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Dream!” he beamed. “I’m your son’s boyfriend!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno laughed and walked to sit on the couch as Phil scooched over. He patted beside himself and Dream rushed over to sit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled as Ranboo and Tommy hurried over and sat on the floor, ready to spew questions but paused as he held a hand up. “D’you all wanna hear the story?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur smiled and moved from his spot to the floor, sitting the baby on his lap. “Fundy certainly wants to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins made eye contact, and Techno accepted the silent thank you for keeping his promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” he said, opening Dream’s satchel and pulling out a journal with their names carved into the front. “It started once I finally reached the mineshaft.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been writing this for five days, so I hope you like it a lil bit. -anon Jams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>